


Memories of things unseen

by Beginning_Returner



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bronze Age, Don't copy to another site, Everybody be like, Gen, Modern Era, One result might be this fic, Therapy, There's been fighting in the Baltic with foreign mercenaries since the Bronze Age, Well yeah what if, What if the Dirt Children got therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginning_Returner/pseuds/Beginning_Returner
Summary: It's kind of hard to respond to a therapist when you're immortal and don't even know where the trauma starts.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Memories of things unseen

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the context of the blades of bronze, please check out [here](https://www.sciencemag.org/news/2016/03/slaughter-bridge-uncovering-colossal-bronze-age-battle) and [here](https://www.sciencemag.org/news/2019/10/3000-year-old-toolkit-suggests-skilled-warriors-crossed-europe-fight-epic-battle).

The therapist looked up.

"Do you remember the first time you killed?"

"Depends on what you call 'first time'."

"What do you mean by that?"

How did he even begin to explain this? It wasn't something he understood either, not in so many words.

He _did_ remember the first time he himself, the entity known as Gilbert, or rather Giselbert, killed someone.

And all the other times. And all the times any human-who-was-him had killed.

A litany of agony, of shadows locked in conflict that stained his outline in the world, whether it stood in fields, palaces, or ruins.

A shout, a cry of clashing weapons that never ceased, even when he reached as far back as he dared.

In ages where he did not yet exist, they fought still, blades of bronze glinting as they clashed for the glory of those who had summoned their host from afar.

"Depends. Do you want the memories of those who came before, or of who I am now?"


End file.
